Karin Stefano
Karin Stefano is a character on Glee: The New Years who is a "former" member of Vocal Adrenaline. She was created by administrator and bureaucrat, CharyssaOTP, who also created Addison Lee. Karin Stefano is portrayed by Zoey 101 and Big Time Rush's Erin Sanders. Personality She is a well adjusted person with no emotional problems holding her back. She just wants to explore the world and not fret about emotions and feelings. She is not an emotional person but she are easily hurt by a careless selfish action, she will be blue but turn it around pretty quickly with her naturally sunny disposition. Season One: Her first appearance is mainly in Janet, as one of Vocal Adrenaline's members, she agrees with member Judi Jaiho over how VA has been acting towards New Directions and in Love/War, she catches her eye on Addison during the performance of We Run This. Meanwhile, in Radio City Nights, she befriended Addison and Dougie along with Jeremy, and they all began to hang out during the summer. Season Two: Karin later on returns in Center Stage Of Attention, as she suddenly bumps into Addison, and they have a conversation at the Lima Bean. She later states that she quit Vocal Adrenaline after being treated cruelly by the new coach, Jesse St. James and states that Jeremy and Judi are no longer in Vocal Adrenaline either. They began to bond more and more as Addison brings her into McKinley and it almost turns to a kiss, that Addison backs away from. Everyone in New Directions try to warn Addison over hanging out with Karin because they believe that she is a spy. Karin and Addison officially start a relationship in Girl Power, and they express their feelings for each other as she heads to Carmel High and sings Abracadabra with her. In Cyberbu//y, it is noted that Karin wanted to be more intimate with Addison, but in song, she wanted to take it slow with her. Gunner was trying to warn Addison about Karin. In Sober, Karin becomes supportive of Addison, after she saw her dad. In Our Time Now, Rick Castello warned A.J. about Karin's sneaky and unhonest ways to Addison. Karin gets into a physical altercation with Gunner, after he tried to get involved in their relationship at Prom. In Hollywood Bound and California's Most Wanted, A.J. decided to tell Addison about Karin, and then at first she thought it wasn't true, then she flashed back to what she said to her as they met. At Nationals, Addison publically slaps her and tells her off about her not telling the truth. Songs Solos Season Two *'Titanium '(California's Most Wanted) Solos (In A Duet) Season Two *'Long Way To Go '(Addison) (Cyberbu//y) Season Three *'My Happy Ending '(Addison) (Vandalized) Solos (In A Group Number): Season One #'We Run This '(Love/War) Season Two #'Abracadabra '(Girl Power) Season Three #'All Night Long '(with Judi and Clyde) (Vandalized) #'Wrong Side of a Love Song '(with Carina and Dougie) (Vandalized) Category:Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Carmel High School Student Category:VA Member